MU2K14:Marvel Team-Ups
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: In our Marvel Team-Ups series this a joint project each writer has a turn teaming up characters in our Marvel Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**MARVEL TEAM-UPS #1**

**SPIDER-MAN/REVY:UNLIKELY ALLIANCE**

**By:DPZ**

It wouldn't the first time that Peter Parker A.K.A the Amazing Spider-Man woke up in a mysterious room, heck if he got a nickel for every time this happened to him he'd be a millionaire by now. As he got back to his feet, the web-crawler looked at his new surroundings; it was more or less a dark room with a door that stood in front of him, needless to say Peter was a tad confused.

Spider-Man: well I've been some lousy death trap rooms before, but this one seems a bit...low budget

The spandex clad super-hero waited a few seconds for his spider-sense to go off and alert of some grand duos threat to come through that door and try to kill him, but nothing came, no masked maniacs, no killer robots, not even an angry post-man.

Spider-Man: Ok this is either the most elaborate plan to kill me or I'm trapped in some guy's closet

It was then that Peter heard a soft groan behind him; he quickly spun around to find a girl lying unconscious on the floor. The girl looked of Asian descent and about in her early twenties with light brown eyes and hair with a tattoo on her shoulder, but the thing that caught Parker's eye was the two pistols she had holstered on each of her sides.

?:...ngh, damn it what the hell happened? *opens her eyes* Holy Shit!

With amazing speed, the mysterious girl reached for one of her pistols and had it not been for his spidey-sense, Peter would have had a hole in his head. Luckily, he managed to dodge the bullet at the last second.

Spider-Man: *grabs her wrist* hey it watch lady, I'm not your enemy!

?: Fuck You! *grabs her other gun*

Spider-Man jumped back to avoid the bullets that were being fired at him and landed on a nearby wall, however the second his hands and feet touched the walls surface, he felt a powerful shock hit him; making him fall to the ground. The power of the shock made every single muscle in Peter's body went numb, making him fall to ground like a chunk of metal. At the same time, the woman had gotten to her feet and walked over to the paralyzed super-hero and aim her weapon at the center of his forehead with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

?: listen closely spider-prick, you've got about five seconds to tell me where I am and why I'm here before I put a hole in your goddam head

Spider-Man: *weakly* Please...wait; I don't know what's going on...

?: Sorry buddy, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for, say goodbye fucker!

Just before the gun-touting girl pulled the trigger, the sound of a speaker clicked on, making the girl's attention to the sound rather than gunning down the wall-crawler. Just then an all too familiar voice to Peter was heard over the room's hidden speaker.

Arcade: ah, ah, ah my dear, you don't get to squash the spider, that's my job!

Spider-Man: Arcade...

Arcade: the one and only web-head! and you and your new friend have just won a fun filled day at the marvelous MurderWorld!

?: Who the fuck is this?

Spider-Man: *slowly gets to his feet* his name is Arcade, he's a nut-job who runs a killing field called MurderWorld and my guess is that we're already here

Arcade: Well aren't you the clever boy? And I see that little shock I gave you wearing off

Spider-Man: So who hired you to try to kill me? Osborn? Octavius? Jameson?

Arcade: Like I'd tell you! But I will say they paid more than a pretty penny to have me shut you up!

?: Hey asshole, you better tell me who fuck is trying to have me killed right now or I swear I'm going to pump you with so much lead that you'll set off every metal detector on the goddam planet!

Arcade: My what a temper you have, but like I told bug-boy over here that information is classified, so you won't be getting anything out of me either, but enough about 'who wants me to kill who' you've got a park to enjoy! Tootles! *laughs insanely and stops the speaker*

With that, the door inside the room the hero and the gun-slinger were trapped in opened automatically before them.

Spider-Man: It seems safe enough, well for the moment it is, we should-

?: What's with all this 'we' shit! I'm going to find this prick and kill his pansy ass and if you to even so much as try to even say no I'll fucking kill you so fast you won't realize you're in heaven getting ass fucked by the holy motherfucking ghost until a day later! You got that?

Spider-Man: Look I don't know who you are, but I know  
Arcade and I know how this place works so if you want to survive you'll stick with me

The woman growled and swore so more under her breathe before grudgingly nodding in acknowledgment to the super-hero.

Spider-Man: by the way, who are you anyway?

?: The name's Revy and F.Y.I Spider-Wuss when we find

Arcade, I'm killing him

Spider-Man: I'm not going to let you do that

Revy: I was hoping you'd say that, now I can have another reason to kill you

Spider-Man: Another? Why would you say-

Revy: Come on shit-head, let's get this over with

This was clearly one team-up that Peter wasn't going to enjoy, but he knew it was better keeping this girl at her side rather than let her wonder around in this giant death-trap herself.

As the two temporary allies stepped out of the room and into a massive carnival themed park, at first glance it would seem like a child's dream come to life, but to someone like Spider-Man; it was a place where someone could die in a thousand different ways.

Revy: This is it? Seriously, it looks like some brat's paradise

Spider-Man: Trust me Revy, with this place, looks can be very deceiving

The second Revy took another step, a giant buzz saw shout out of the ground, nearly slicing her in half; had not her 'partner' saved her by pulling her back with a web-line. This rescue of course didn't sit well with the gun-slinger.

Spider-Man: see what I mean?

Revy: Fuck! Warn me next time before you do that shit!

Spider-Man: *in a sarcastic tone* your welcome

Revy: oh go blow it out your ass! Let's move!

The two cautiously walked out into an empty fairground were they found multiple booths with different games and prizes, however the web-slinging warrior knew that in Murderworld, even the most innocent looking item could kill you in a heartbeat.

Revy: you feel that?

Spider-Man: No, my spidey-sense isn't going off on anything so far

Revy: screw your shitty-sense, I mean do you feel like you're being watched

Right at that second, Peter's spidey-sense flared up again. As it did, a large group of clowns carrying various hand held weapons such as knives, clubs and baseball bats leapt out from out from the many booths. In just a few seconds, they surrounded duo; all of them with a look of death in their eyes. While the super-hero had no intentions of killing these thugs, Revy on the other hand had no qualms with blowing their brains out and wall-crawler knew it.

Spider-Man: I think it goes without saying that I don't want you killing anyone Revy

Revy: Yeah I figured, I need to save ammo anyway, Arcade must've taken my extra clips

Spider-Man: So, I'll take the ones on left and you take the ones on the right?

Revy: *cracks her knuckles* fine by me, I've wanting to hurt someone all day

Clown Thug Leader: get 'em!

The clowns rushed at them with their weapons drawn, ready to kill them without hesitation. Spider-Man leapt forward and fired webbing at the two painted thugs in the front and slung them into a nearby booth. Another one of the clowns attempted to swing his sledge hammer at Revy, but the nimble young woman ducked before the weapon struck her and punched him in the knee cap, breaking it on contact with her fist. Once he was down, Revy roundhouse kicked another clown that tried to rush her with a baseball bat; she then picked up the bat and smashed it against another one of her attacker's skull with the force of a freight train.

Revy: I'm fighting clowns, Rock is never going to believe this *hits another guy in the head with the bat*

Meanwhile on Spider-Man end, he was busy fighting his share of the thugs. He evaded an oncoming fist and knocked out the thug with a strong uppercut, then kept up the assault on the gang of hired muscle by shooting out more webs and getting another one of Arcade's henchman webbed up against a wall. Another pair of thugs cried out in rage as the attempted to change at the masked hero, only to have the spandex hero to jump over the both of them with a great leap, knocking their heads together while he was over them before his feet hit the ground, knocking them out instantly.

Clown Thug Leader: This is useless, let's get the hell outta here!

The clowns that Spider-Man and Revy didn't beat-down dropped their weapons and ran off further into the killer theme park.

Revy: Well that was fun, but we're still no closer to finding Arcade

Spider-Man: *looks at the webbed up henchman* not necessarily *walks up to him* so tell me buddy, you got any idea where your boss is hiding?

Clown Thug: I ain't telling you shit!

Revy: Oh I think you will

Clown Thug: oh yeah, why's that?

Revy: *shoots him in the leg* that's why

Clown Thug: arragh! You Bitch!

Spider-Man: Revy!

Revy: Relax bug-boy; it's just a leg wound

Clown Thug: you freaking psychopath!

Revy: Now start talking *puts the gun against his groin* or I  
turn balls into paste!

Clown Thug: ok, ok! I'll talk! Arcade is in his control room inside the big top! I swear I'm telling the truth!

Revy: good boy *pistol whips him, knocking him out* well you heard him, let's go

Spider-Man: you shouldn't have done that Revy

Revy: why, because he didn't deserve it? News flash retard, he and his friends just tried to kill us! And the only reason I didn't clear his skull out with a bullet was because I didn't want to hear you bitch and moan while we looked for Arcade!

Spider-Man: We could done it another way!

Revy: Christ I hate you super-heroes; you act all high and mighty like you were god's gifts to fucking world, but all you do is make life shit for everyone else! You and your spandex butt buddies started a civil war, made the Hulk declare war on the whole fucking planet and let aliens invade earth right after that! You want to know what we did to those Skrulls when they came to our city? We butchered every single green skin fucker we found, we slaughtered so many that they ran away like the space-pussies they were and we did it without any help from a single asshole in tights!

Spider-Man: You can't seriously blame me for all of those events!

Revy: No, but I can still blame you for what you did to me

Spider-Man: I've never done anything to you!

Revy: that's the point you shit-stain! You never did anything for me, even when I needed you the most!

Spider-Man: what are you talking about?

Revy: Well let me tell you a story, I was just a little girl growing up in China Town. I must've been at least nine years old when it happened. I was going back to my shit-hole apartment where lived with my guardians when this group of wannabe triad fuckers cornered me in an alleyway and beat the shit outta me before taking their turns with me. I wanted it to stop; I hoped that someone would save me and then I saw you swinging from building to building, I called out to you, but what did you do? You ignored me and swung your happy ass off to save someone who was apparently more important than me.

As Peter heard her story, he just couldn't believe what she was telling him, there was no way he could've not noticed this kind heinous act happen and just move on.

Revy: After the punks were done with me, I found out later on the TV that you went off to fight that freak in the green costume atop the Brooklyn Bridge to try to save some blonde and you even fucked that up

The hero's eyes widened under the mask in shock, now he understood her hatred, he was so wrapped up in saving Gwen that everything else just seemed to not exist in his mind, even the voice of a little girl crying out for help and even then he failed the woman he once loved as well.

Spider-Man: Revy...I'm so sorry that happened to you, but-

Revy: Fuck you apologizes because it's to goddam late for that shit! Now shut up and let's get moving!

The two temporary allies didn't talk much after that; they remained silent until they reached the big top.

Revy: well there it is, I can't wait to see Arcade's face when I kill his ass

Spider-Man: I'm not going to let you- *Spidey-sense goes off* Revy move! *pushes her out of the way*

Just as the two had moved out of the way, a massive being came charging out of the open of big top with the force of a freight-train. It didn't take long for Parker to recognize who their new attacker was.

Spider-Man: Rhino?!

Revy: great, more freaks in costumes

Rhino: That's right web-head; Arcade's paying me a lot to squish your head like a melon!

?: And he's not alone bug!

Just as he heard the voice of another familiar foe, a powerful blast struck the wall-crawler him and his companion in the back that sent them flying into nearby circus booth. While still on the ground, Peter got a good look at who had attacked them; it was none other than Herman Shultz A.K.A The Shocker.

Spider-Man: you're here to Shocker? And here I thought they only kept elephants and lions at the circus

Shocker: save the jokes Spider-Creep, Rhino and I are getting paid a big check to beat the crap out of you and your little friend here

Revy: I've had just about enough of this shit for one day

Shocker: Well someone's got a dirty mouth, well sorry honey, but I'm all out of soap so I'll just use this instead! *fires another blast at them*

Spider-Man and Revy jumped out of the way of blast. Revy drew her pistols and began fire at the villains, however her bullets bounced off of the Rhino's suit like BB pellets. She ducked just as the giant villain swung his fist her, she then rolled between his legs to evade his other fist that he attempted to bring down her head like a fist.

Rhino: you can dodge me all you like, but sooner or later I'll get you!

Revy: I doubt it dumbass! *to Spider-Man* hey shit-bag, how about some fucking help over here!

Spider-Man: *dodges another of Shocker's blasts* kinda busy here!

Shocker: you'll be dead before that happens!

Shocker fired another blast of vibrations at his sworn enemy; however Spider-Man once again avoided the attack and web-swung over to where Shocker was and kicked in him in the chest, sending the hired muscle hurtling backwards.

Shocker: you going to regret that!

Spider-Man: If that we're true then you would've made me 'regret it' a long time ago

The red and yellow rouge slammed his fists into the ground a fired another blast into earth, making peter lose his footing.

Shocker: I made a few upgrades since our last few fights

Spider-Man: *in sarcastic tone* I hadn't noticed

The web-slinger jumped back to his feet, delivering a powerful punch to Herman's jaw as he did. he then followed up the attack by doing a back flip that allowed his foot to also hit his jaw, making the villain fall flat on his back, however he recoiled by launching another blast at his sworn enemy, but red and blue clad hero leapt out of the way and Herman ended up hitting his friend instead of his foe.

Rhino: Watch it Shocker!

Shocker: Hey don't get pist at me, he moved!

Spider-Man: fellas, fellas there's no need to fight over little ol' me

Revy: and there won't be!

Revy then aimed her pistol at Shocker and fired off a round.

The bullet struck one of the costumed crook's vibrator gloves, damaging it on impact. A painful shock shot through the villain's body, stunning him long enough for him to be knocked out cold by Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: one down, one to go

Revy: *jump out of the way of Rhino's charge* give me a fucking hand over here!

Rhino: *Charging at Spider-Man* hold still bug!

Spider-Man: *front flips over him* yeah because I so want to be a greasy stain on the ground

Even though Rhino had missed his target, the force of his charge made him crash into a nearby wall, getting his horn jammed in the process.

Rhino: get me outta here!

Spider-Man: after all these times we've fought, he still falls for that trick *to Revy* thank you

Revy: whatever, let's just finish this so I can go home and get shit faced

Spider-Man: fine, but I'm telling you this here and now Revy; when you try to kill Arcade I will stop you

Revy: *grins darkly* you can try spider-bitch, you can try...

With pistols drawn and web-shooters at the ready, the two allies cautiously entered the base of operations of the mastermind behind everything. As they entered the big top, they saw the insane red-head standing in the center ring dressed as a ring leader with spotlight shining down on him.

Arcade: ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, come one come all to the greatest show on earth: the death of the amazing Spider-Man and the great Revy!

Revy: Hey asshole I'm going to make you wish you fucking killed me when I was knocked out!

Spider-Man: we're tired of this game Arcade!

Arcade: aw and I put so much work into this park for you two, oh well I guess you just can't please some people, but maybe you'll change your minds when I bring out the main event!

Arcade then pressed a button on a remote in his hand, suddenly the ground underneath them opened up, to which luckily Spider-Man grabbed a hold of Revy at the last second and web-slung out of the way of the opening earth and unto safer ground, together watched in both shock and amazement at the sight that rose from below the earth: A giant cobra.

Revy: *confused* where the in the holy mother of fuck did he find that?!

Spider-Man: *stunned* I have no idea...

Arcade: Sheila here is a little something I got from Monster Island, she cost me quite a lot, but I have a feeling I've made the right investment

Revy: that thing might kill me, but I'm taking your ginger ass to hell first *aims her pistol at him*

Spider-Man: Revy don't!

The smuggler pulled the trigger to her M9 and fired off one of her last bullets at the man who had kidnapped her, however to her surprise and frustration, the bullet harmlessly passed though the madman's body, it didn't take much of the gun-slinger's brain power to know what that meant.

Revy: shit it's a fucking hologram!

Arcade: Like I'd actuality risk talking to you two in person, sick 'em girl! *hologram shuts off*

The giant serpent let out a loud hiss and lunged at its prey, making them both leap of the way of its oncoming jaws. Revy drew her guns once again and opened fire on the serpent, however the creatures armor like scales made the bullets useless yet again.

Revy: this fucking sucks; I can't even break this son of a bitch's skin! *runs out of bullets* aw shit I'm out!

The cobra reared back its head and struck at the young woman, but while she thought it was the end of her, Spider-Man swung in and pushed her out of the way, allowing the monsters jaws clamp around him instead.

Revy: *shocked* he...just sacrificed himself to save me *chuckles darkly* perfect

While the snake was busy trying to consume its new meal, the pirate snuck out of the big top unnoticed. A few seconds later once Revy made her exit, the cobra's jaws slowly opened up, but not by will of its own, instead it was the strength of the spectacular Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: You know this would be the part where I'd make an overused joke about you needing a breath mint, but I figured since you can't talk most of my banter would be useless

The wall-crawler jumped out of the monsters jaws and web-slung over to a nearby support beam. The arachnid hero narrowed evaded the massive deadly fangs again when the serpent struck at him again. Peter shot out another web line, only this time it hit the giant snake directly in the eye, half-blinding it in the process. The snake let out a loud hiss in a mixture of rage and pain before vomit up a volley of acid at the one who had hurt it, only to have it miss and hit one of Big Top's walls.

Spider-Man: *while swinging around* oh course it spits acid, because fighting this thing would be too easy without it!

The web-slinging warrior swung up to the top of the beast's head, where he began to web-up the creature's mouth with every ounce of webbing he had at his disposal. The reptilian behemoth began to shake it's head violently as it tried to buck off its prey, only to have the hero hang on for dear life by the web-lines he had wrapped around its mouth, as it bucked it head swung closer toward the main support pole in the big top, when it was close enough, Peter pulled the beast's head toward the center pole and jumped off his wild ride at the last second, knocking the snake out when it's head collided with the pole and brought down the entire big top with it. After a few seconds of fumbling through the downed building, the red and blue hero pulled himself out of the mess he had made.

Spider-Man: now that's what I call bringing the house dow-ok I cannot for the life of me finish that sentence

Arcade: then allow me to end it for you!

Spider-Man spun around and saw the villain that had kidnapped standing behind him with a rifle aimed at his head.

Arcade: say goodbye Web-Head!

This wasn't enough time for Peter to move before the shot was fired...

Bang!

At first there was a silence as Peter though he had just been shot, but to his surprise and dismay, he saw Arcade looking down at his chest which was now gushing with blood before he slumped over unto the ground in a lifeless sack of meat, when the madman fell down Spider-Man saw Revy standing a few feet behind Arcade with her pistol still smoking in her hand.

Revy: *smiling darkly* well what do you know, one bullet left

Spider-Man: No! It didn't have to be this way!

Revy: oh cut the bullshit I just saved you spandex ass from certain death! Maybe I should've waiting for Arcade to kill you before I pulled the trigger so that way you could have someone to blow you in hell!

Spider-Man: That's it Revy, I taking you down!

Revy: bring it on cock-sucker!

?: That's enough!

Suddenly a flash of powerful lights shined upon the duo, just then a female figure slowly approached them. She was tall blonde haired woman in a dark red dress and scars all over her face. While Peter had no idea who this was, Revy on the other hand knew more than well who this newcomer was.

Revy: It took you long enough Balalika

Balalika: I apologize for that Two-Hands, but finding Arcade's base was difficult, you know how these freaks are with their secret hideouts

Revy: so did you find out for hired him to try to kill me?

Balalikia: unfortunately no, we tried everything in our power for that

Revy: hmph, I told you coming to New York was a waste of time and money

Balalika: Indeed, I should listen to you and Rock more often  
*notices Spider-Man* oh I'm sorry Spider-Man I had forgotten you were here, you may go now

Spider-Man: What? No! I'm going to-

It was then that Peter heard the sound of many automatic rifles having their safeties turned off, he then saw more than five dozens groups of soldiers in Russian uniforms and with AK-47's in their hands and had them all aimed at his head.

Balalika: *coldly* prepares you didn't hear me quite right, you may leave and web-sling your way back to Queens or my comrades will tear you to shreds in seconds

Revy: I'd take the offer I we're you

The hero knew he was out-numbered and too weak to fight though these probably well trained men, so dejectedly, Peter slowly walked away from group and found a way out of Murderworld, all the while still feeling the guilt of loss for both Arcade and his failure to Revy.

...

It was mostly quit on the airplane ride back to Roanapur as Rock noted, it was supposed to be a simply business trip for himself, Revy and Hotel Moscow, but what he didn't know the full details until they had arrived where he saw the full extent of Balalika's plans come into being and needless to say he was shocked. After the events with Arcade the gun-slinger seemed a bit silent, however she didn't look upset in the least, she appeared to be happy about how the whole ordeal went down. After about a half-hour of flying, Rock decided to ask his friend a question he was meaning to ask her since her trip to Murderworld.

Rock: So what was he like?

Revy: who? Spider-Man? Meh, the guy's a total bitch I don't know why you look up to him Rock; he's nothing but a costumed emo punk like every other super fucker

Rock: well I thought it was kind of cool all things considered

Revy: you would, now it's just you, me, fry-face and the long ass flight back to our favorite shit-hole

Rock: yeah, Benny's going to be kind of jealous that you meet Spider-Man *Rock's phone rings and he answers it* Hello? oh hello sir...yes we're returning home...no, on behalf of Miss Balalika I assure you that nothing will be traced back to you...ok...oh, you want to talk to her? She's right her next to me *hands Revy the phone* he wants to talk you personally

Revy: oh fine *takes the phone* Hello?

?: You did performed excellently, after testing you in my mock Murderworld ,I may need to employ you again in the future

Revy: well if you keep paying me and my crew the money you shelled out to us when you first hired us then hell yeah!

?: good, also please inform Miss Balalika that I'm more than willing to take her up on that alliance with Hotel Moscow she had proposed

Revy: I'll be sure to tell her that, but I gotta ask; how did you manage to get to those robots of Shocker, Rhino and Arcade?

?: they are called Life Model Decoy's and they weren't cheap nor was the giant robot snake, but I had to mimic the Real Arcade's rather eccentric taste in some capacity and no doubt Spider-Man will eventually figure out my ruse

Revy: yeah and I got to feed him that bullshit story on the side, he'll have that hanging over his head for months! And when you bought me time to get Balakia and her boys in the field it was so worth it to see how pissed off he was to let me go!

?: indeed, that was the point after all; I wanted to humiliate him as he did to me, not to mention now I have at least some insight on Spider-Man's new fighting style which my men will be able to counter soon, now I must go, I have so much work to do

Revy: pleasure doing business with you Fisk

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**MARVEL TEAM-UPS #2**

**The Demon,Vampire And Angel **

**By:TCORE**

**PRAGUE,CZECH REPUBLIC:**

A beautiful night in the city of Prague the people going about their lives take one day at a time. One the other side of the city a young girl walks alone from work. She has never feared being mugged or hurt. However what she doesn't know is she is followed by someone.

Young Woman:Oh no,I forgot my phone at the office. Sometimes Alexa you are very strange.

She heads back to her office,Alexa hears something above her. She looks up and see nothing just stone statues.

Alexa: Get a hold of yourself Alexa jumping at sounds.

Once again she starts to hear the sounds again only this time the flapping of wings. Alexa thinks its just birds nesting,however she looks up again but sees a huge winged humanoid creature flying towards her. Alexa runs screams for help however her cries are unheard. The creature grabs Alexa and begins to fly away with her.

Alexa: Someone help me please!

Just when all hope is lost for Alexa. The creature starts to lose control she didn't realize but the creature's right wing was injured by something. The creature lands on a nearby roof with Alexa. It looks around with it's blood red eyes for who hurt it,however it sees nothing only Alexa it starts to approach Alexa.

Alexa:(crying) Please someone….help me.

?:No,need to shed tears babe help is here.

Alexa turns to her left and sees a man with a red trenchcoat white hair blowing smoke from his gun.

Alexa:Please...help me.

?: Like I said babe I'm here to help.

The creature growls at the man baring it's fangs and claws.

?: Oh sorry almost forgot about you pretty girls that's my weakest.

Winged Creature: You...hurt me,now I will hurt you!

The creature charges at the man it leaps at him however with one thrust kick the creature is sent hurtling backwards.

?:(winks at Alexa) So what's you're name?

Alexa: A..lexa.

?: Nice name I'm…

The creature returns the man takes out his guns brings to shoot the creature it falls. The holsters his guns and turns to Alexa.

?: I like I was saying my name…

Alexa:(pointing at the creature) It's getting back up!

Winged Creature: You're...weapon...is ...no match for me I am a Charniputra.

?: Dude...come on!You barely standing, Alexa I'll be right with you again.

This time the white haired man unsheathes his sword. The creature with is last bit of strength springs at the man but with one slash the creature is defeated. The man sheaths his sword and gives Alexa a thumbs up.

?:(pointing at dead creature) Now you stay. Now Alexa my name is…

Alexa hugs her savior.

Alexa: Thank you whoever you are. I thank you so much.

Alexa so thankful kisses the man.

?:Wow! Thanks you for the kiss.

Alexa: You earned it Mr?

?: Names Dante,babe. Just Dante.

**OUTSIDE THE CITY**

In a cavern outside the city more of the Charniputra enter the cavern carrying children they lock them up in cages the child scream and child. Before tossing the last child into a cage one of the Charniputra tries to feast on one of the children. However he is stopped by the leader.

Leader: What do you think you are doing!

?:I am sorry my Lord Karrik. But this is unlike us we are Charniputra we not service others.

Karrik: That is no excuse we are to do what we are told.

Suddenly Karrik falls to his knees.

?:Lord Karrik are you well?

Karrik: No. We have lost one of our own.

? You don't think my Lord it was him do you?

Karrik: Indeed. It couldn't be anyone else the daywalker is here in Prague….. Blade is in Prague.

?:(laughing) It amuses me so much that you vampire fear one man. An insect by the name of Blade.

From out of the shadow appears a huge husky horned red skinned demon with black hair,yellow eyes.

Karrik: Asmodeus!

Asmodeus: Yes,Karrik it is me how is your work going?

Karrik: We are gathering the child just as you asked? However?

Asmodeus:If Blade is the one who killed you comrade fine assemble a group and hunt him down. That's fair is it not?

Karrik: It is you have kept your end of the bargain we shall keep ours. But tell me Asmodeus why are we capturing children? What is the purpose of this deed?

Asmodeus: Sacrifice of course. Children carry the purest life force energy within them and I will use this power to regain my true power and my realm once again!

Karrik: I see and what of the Charniputra?

Asmodeus: I shall deliver what I promised. The Charniputra shall become the most powerful vampire Sect in the world. Strong enough to defeat Dracula himself.

Karrik: Excellent,Asmodeus.

Karrik turns to his legion and gives them orders.

Karrik: You all will find the daywalker and end his life. I want him to suffer for what he did to our fallen brother. Now go!

The pseudo-bat formed vampires take flight into the night to seek out the one who killed their comrade.

**BACK IN PRAGUE,DANTE'S SHOP**:

Alexa along with her savior known as Dante sit down and enjoy a few slices of pizza.

Dante: So..you good now Alexa?

Alexa: Oh yes, thank you very much again Dante. You saved me from that thing. What was it anyway?

Dante:(laughing) If I told you babe I'd have to kill ya. But cheer up you safe (offers another slice) have another slice.

Alexa: No thank you two is my limit.

Suddenly, a car horn is heard outside.

Dante:Well there's your ride home Alexa. Take care.

Alexa opens the door and turns to Dante.

Alexa: Thank you again.

Dante: It's what I do.

Alexa: Goodbye

Alexa departs and Dante is left alone eating the rest of the pizza and jamming to Disturbed. However,Dante himself knew what creature was he fought and killed and he knew more would come.

Dante: Looks like it gonna be one of those nights. Wish the other could be here. Oh well (singing along) that is the other side, a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable.

Suddenly,through the ceiling the Charniputra crash in as well as through the door.

Charniputra leader: You see brother the scent leads us here.

Dante:Dudes! You know the door was open.

Charniputra leader: He is the one,the blood of our brother is on you.

Dante: So you all have come here for revenge right?

Charniputra leader: Indeed human.

Dante:Well….can finish this last slice first.

One of Charniputra charges at Dante however he grabs it and sends the vampire crashing into the wall. More attack but Dante stays ahead of them he easily evading them.

Dante:This was your plan guys attack me at once?

Dante pulls out his guns and begins to open fire on his foes.

Dante: (showing off his guns) Sorry where's my manners allow me to introduce you to Ebony and Ivory guys.

Another Charniputra lunges at Dante shots it right in the head. The others fall back they are confused.

Charniputra leader: What is the matter…. he is one human. How can he move that fast? And how can he be so strong?

Dante: So you guys are quitting?

Charniputra leader: We never run whoever you are.

Just then Dante sees a figure in the doorway.

Dante: Sorry dude a little tied up right now mind coming back.

The figure walks into the light,the rest of the Charniputra all look and are shocked at who they see.

Charniputra Leader: No ...it ...is him...the Daywalker,Blade.

Blade: Looks like I'm late.

Charniputra Leader: Kill them both!

The battle continues they attack both Dante and Blade. However,both are too skilled and make quick work out of there only the leader left he flees. Blade takes chase after him.

Blade: You coming?

Dante: Looks like fun right behind you?

The two race after the leader but he is unseen.

Dante: I think we lost him.

Blade: Damn!

Just then two hear a scream from above. Dante and Blade looked up to see a woman holding the vampire. She had red hair with a tiara she wore golden armor looked very much like an Asgardian.

Blade: She with you?

Dante: No, not one of my mine but wow.

The woman notices the two and begins descends down still holding her captive.

?:I believe this is what you seek.

Blade: I was.

The woman drops the vampire.

?:He will not escape again.

Dante:Clipped his wings I see,nice babe.

The woman stares at Dante. She notices his sword.

?:That sword I've seen that sword before many years ago it belonged to a warrior named…

Dante: Sparda. He was my father.

?: You ..are the son of Sparda we know of him so it is true Sparda had an offspring.

Dante: Well off springs,honey.

?:I see and you are Blade we know of you as well the Daywalker slayer of vampires.

Blade:You seem to know a lot about us but who are you?

?: I am Angela,Hunter of the Heavens.

Blade: I heard weirder things but fine.

Dante: So what brings you too Prague and how long you staying?

Angela: I seek the demon Asmodeus.

Blade: (holding the vampire) Well I'm looking for this asshole's master, Karrick.

Dante: I killed one of them early tonight was chasing a girl named Alexa.

Blade smashes the vampire against the wall.

Blade: Start talking where's Karrik!

Charniputra Leader: (Spits on Blade) I will let you nothing Daywalker!

Blade:Really?

Blade reaches into the mouth of the vampire grabs his upper fangs and pulls them out.

Charniputra Leader: Aaaaargh!

Dante: Damn,rumors about you are true. I'd start talking if I was you.

But still he would not speak.

Charniputra Leader: I will...not betray...Karrik.

Blade chops off his scream out in pain once again.

Blade:You got three more limbs after that it's your head. Now talk!

Charniputra Leader:Outside...the..city Karrik is in a cavern with the demon Asmodeus.

Angela: What is Asmodeus doing?

Charniputra Leader:He's gather children ….to sacrifice.

Angela: Sacrifice? He needs children for their life force.

Dante: So what's in it for Karrik?

Blade: You heard the man!

Charniputra Leader: If we Charniputra do our part for Asmodeus will help us be the most powerful sect of vampire.

Blade: Thanks you the info.

Blade was about to finish him off however Dante beats him to it,Blade looks at Dante.

Dante: Sorry,she and his crew made me waste my last slice.

Angela: We have what we want we must save the children.

The three race off into the night out of the city.

**MEANWHILE:**

Karrik:Damn it!

Asmodeus: You look tense Karrik.

Karrik: More of my brothers are slain.

Asmodeus:Do not fear Karrik once our plan succeeds…

Karrik: The Daywalker will pay for this.

Asmodeus: All our enemies will pay now it is time to gather the children.

Karrik and the rest of his legion gather the children and begin to tie them all around a huge fire pit. Asmodeus begins to chant a strange language the children fall into a trance. He unsheathes a huge sword and start to approach one of the children. Just when the he was about harm the children his sword is knock out of his hand.

Asmodeus: Who dares?

Dante: (pointing a gun) That would be me.

Karrik: And who are you?

Angela: He is Dante son of Sparda.

Asmodeus: What of all the demons I thought I'd never hear that name. Ah I see the Heavens have sent one of their Hunters.

Blade: And that's not all.

Karrik: Blade the daywalker is here.

Asmodeus: So this is Blade. This is one who puts fear into the hearts of all vampire. No matter, you shall not interfere!

The huge demon along with Karrik and legion attack the three heroes.

Angela: I will free the children while you two deal with our foes.

Dante: I'm on it come Shaft.

Blade:What?

Angela evades all attacks and begins to free the children seem to out out of the trance. She leads the children out of harms way and guides to safety.

Angela: Please wait here children you will be safe.

Back inside the cavern Dante and Blade fight off Asmodeus and the Charniputra.

Karrik: That right my brothers kill the daywalker and his ally.

Blade: Don't bet on it Karrik.

Blade cuts through all that Charniputra that stand in his way. While Dante battle the demon Asmodeus.

Asmodeus: So you're the son of Sparda the traitor.

Dante: Guess you hate my old man too,huh.

Asmodeus tries to smash Dante how he evades and surprises Asmodeus with a huge kick. Asmodeus stumble backwards he holds his jaw surprised by Dantes strength.

Dante: I have more where that came from fatty.

Blade continues to fight off rest of the Charniputra to get to their leader Karrik.

Blade: Karrik! You coward! You let your men fight for you?

Karrik just watches in the back while Blade battles. Dante continues to battle Asmodeus,until Angela final rejoins the battle.

Dante: Where's the kids?

Angela: Do fear they are safe let us finish this!

Dante: Fine by me,after you babe.

Angela and Dante charge at Asmodeus together he fires flame blast from his hand. Angela evades the attack but Dante is engulfed.

Asmodeus: (Laughing) Goodbye,Son of Sparda.

The flames still ablazed you can see a figure in the flames stand up,the figure walks out of the flames.

Asmodeus: No!

Dante:(jacket burns off) Dude I loved that jacket!

Angela: It will more than that to defeat the Legendary Dark Knight.

Asmodeus continues to blast at Dante and Angela while Blade finishes off the rest of Charniputra. With his back turned Karrik tries to attack Black but the vampire finds out the hard way by having his hand cut off by Blade.

Karrik:Aaargh! Damn you Daywalker!

Blade: Looks like you dropped something.

The Charniputra leader back up ,he realizes with only a few of his brothers alive they take flight and retreat.

Asmodeus: Karrik you traitor!

Angela: Your vampire allies have fled Asmodeus. Surrender!

Asmodeus:Never! You shall not have my head. My plans have not change I will regain my realm. I shall return but I give you a parting gift.

Asmodeus shoots a fireball in the fire pit the cavern starts to rumble and Asmodeus disappears.

Dante:Time to go!

The three race out of the cavern before a huge explosion. The three return to the children and return back to the city.

**BACK AT DANTE PLACE: **

Dante: Well the children are safe I call that a win.

Blade: Maybe in you book not in mine. I have work to do farewell you two.

Dante: Later bro. Hey Blade

Blade: What is it?

Dante: Got to ask you think I'd look good with a black trenchcoat?

Blade just disappears into the night.

Angela:It was good to meet you Son of Sparda ashame I did not see your true power. The Heavens have watched you for some time. I must go until we met again.

The redheaded warrior departs leaving Dante alone. He sit his chair looking through giant holes in the ceiling. Suddenly, the phone rings.

Dante: Devil May Cry. Trish. You guys enjoying Bermuda? Me? Nothing much had a little couple over let me tell you about it.

The End


End file.
